Special Skills
by Mona Love
Summary: This is for my pals on Tumblr! A little Chelsie fic to accompany a pic we so lovingly and pervertedly attacked! Haha Love ya, ladies!
1. Chapter 1

_This is dedicated to all my lovely Chelsie shipping friends on Tumblr! You girls are such a blast, and I sure do love fangirling and goofing around with you all! Lots of love...and smut, Mona xoxo_

"Oh, Mr. Carson. If you could come back with me to Mrs. Bukes(?) sitting room, there's something I'd like to show you." Elsie whispered to Charles as they sat at the head of the table.

"Certainly, Mrs. Hughes." He answered deeply as he pushed his chair back and stood. Allowing Elsie to pass by, he followed her to her to the housekeepers room. She put a little swing in her hips as she glanced over her shoulder at him, a coy smile on her face. He immediately knew he was in for a special treat. He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Well now." He whispered against her ear, his lips nibbling gently at her sensitive skin. "What was so important you had to have me all to yourself?" His teasing lips and deep rumble against her neck caused a tingling to run through her body. She was becoming so aroused by his attentions she could hardly remember why she had brought him in there. Without a word, she pulled his hands from her waist and slipped out of his embrace. She made her way to her desk and pulled several sheets of paper from the drawer, then turned to face him.

"Well, Charles. I was thinking that since this is our first time in London together, and of course most of the staff will be out of the house." She paused, not sure exactly how to bring this up. They had always had a very pleasurable relationship when it came to their intimacies. Charles was a very skilled lover, and always made sure she enjoyed herself immeasurably. She just thought that perhaps they could try something new, something different. She knew her man was a creature of habit, but she had an inkling he would be more than receptive to these types of changes and progressions.

Charles advanced on her once more. This time bending to kiss her on the lips, before pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mrs. Hughes?" He teased.

Elsie giggled and pushed him back a bit, lifting the papers in her hand. She spoke softly, almost shyly to the man she had been with for nearly twenty years now. "Actually...actually Charles, I found these in a book. I think I'd like to try them. Of course, only if you would like to?"

Charles looked at the pictures wide eyed. My, my, his lass was an unpredictable one, he thought excitedly. "You want us to try this tonight?" Charles said pausing, before adding. "Well, we can certainly manage the first two, but I'm a little concerned about the third. If we do THAT someone might hear!" He smiled mischievously down at her. "But I wouldn't mind giving it a shot anyway."

Elsie was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. He was more than receptive to the idea. She reached up and ran her hands across his chest. "Well I should think they'll all be out by nine. What say you meet me in my room then?" She stood on her tiptoes to give him one last lingering kiss, before pressing the papers against his chest and strolling towards the door. She opened the door to the busy hall and spoke loudly back to him, smirking to him as she teased. "I will see you then, Mr. Carson. Do give those papers a thorough looking over, please. I wouldn't want anything to go amiss." She giggled to herself as she looked back at a slack jawed Charles staring out at her.

Charles found it impossible to concentrate on anything the entire day. He kept reaching for the pages in his breast pocket. Pulling the illustrations out and carefully studying them. He supposed he had tried the first before, in his youth. To be honest, many times he had imagined trying the second with Elsie. The third was unlike anything he had ever imagined, even the mere thought of Elsie like that caused a stirring in his trousers. For her to even suggest it in the first place, made him even more aroused. He stuffed the papers back in his pocket and tipped his head back, mentally counting silver and place settings. When he was satisfied of his arousal was diminished, he went out in search of Mrs. Patmore. He hoped she wouldn't suspect anything when he asked for her help.  
...

The night had come quickly for Elsie. She kept very busy all day, knowing the family would leave for a ball and be gone all evening. Most of the staff had left as well, taking advantage of a rare night off in London. It was a quarter hour until nine when Elsie decided to head upstairs. She made her way to her room, stripping herself of her confining garments and tying on her dressing gown. She smiled happily as she headed to the bath to freshen up before Charles would join her for their rendezvous. She stood naked in the bath, running the soap and cloth along her body. She couldn't wait to replace the cloth with Charles' skilled hands. She had been steadily burning for him all day. She couldn't wait to be lying naked in his arms.

Charles was just on the other side of the door preparing in the same manner, humming to himself as he freshened up for his Elsie. When he was certain of his appearance, he ran a hand along his freshly shaven face and closed his dressing gown, leaving the top undone so Elsie could see the soft curls on his chest. She always claimed it drove her crazy to see his chest, to touch it, to taste it. He could feel his desire building once again at the mere thought of her near him.

Elsie made her way back to her room. Pulling off her dressing gown, she stood in front of her mirror taking in her naked form. She cupped her breasts and pushed them slightly up and together, turning slightly to view her shapely bottom and legs. All in all, not too bad a of a view, she thought smiling. At least Charles seemed to enjoy it. Just as she was spinning back around her door opened slowly and Charles slipped in.

"Not starting without me darling, are you?" Charles stated huskily as he looked at her cupping her breasts and staring in the mirror.

"Just checking." She frowned slightly. "Seeing how the old gal is holding up." She teased herself, biting her bottom lip as she stared at him in the mirror.

"I'd say beautifully." Charles offered coming up behind her and sliding his hands across her bare hips to draw her near. "Very much so. So much that I've been dreaming of this sight all day." He kissed along her bare shoulder, suckling at the base of her neck. Elsie smiled as she watched them in the mirror, something very erotic and exciting about seeing them together in the glass. Charles' hands slid up and cupped her full breasts, kneading them gently as his thumbs toyed with her pink tips. Elsie turned her face, kissing Charles passionately as he caressed her. Charles moaned against her lips, pulling back and smiling as he bent her forward slightly. He took her hands and placed them on the flat surface of the small vanity. "Number two." He whispered deeply into her ear, and Elsie pushed back against his growing arousal. Charles' hands went to the tie at his dressing gown and he undid it quickly, pushing the robe from his body. Elsie looked into the mirror, watching Charles as he gazed down at her, his hands caressing and squeezing her bottom as he pushed slowly into her wet and tight center. Elsie sighed softly and began to pant as he moved deeply inside her.

"Charles..Oh.. Oh... That feels so good." She moaned softly as he continued to make love to her from behind as she stood bent over. Something she had always wanted him to do with her, to her.

"Elsie... Oh love.. You're so beautiful... Feel so good." Charles panted as his hands tightened at her hips and his pace increased. "Oh darling...I'm going to..."

Elsie knew her backward thrusts against him would be his undoing. He bent over her again, his hand sliding around her to rub firmly against her center. She gasped at the sensation of him rubbing her so intimately as his length drove inside her. She felt her release coming hard and fast and she would have melted to the ground in a heap, if it were not for his strong hands holding her steady. Charles felt her tighten and clench around his length and he was lost, releasing into her with a shocking force that left him shaking over her. When they both were coming to their senses, Charles pulled Elsie up to him and took her to the bed, turning down the covers and gently lying her on her back. He slid in next to her and wrapped her in his warm embrace. Elsie nuzzled against the soft hair on his chest, kissing him lightly. "That was amazing, love. Perfect."

Charles rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "And just think, we still have numbers one and three to contend with." And they both laughed softly as they drifted off to sleep.

_ So I intended for this to be a one shot, and it may still be. If you'd like to read of numbers one and three, let me know :)... I'm sure I could whip something up. Haha. I hope you enjoyed the Chelsie smut! Mona xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay ladies! This is a serious M rating. Very naughty bits, and some gentle bondage. If this frightens you, turn away. Otherwise have fun ;) xoxo**_

Charles woke soon after dozing off. The moonlight through the window kissed the bare skin of Elsie's shoulders and back. She was lying oh her stomach, the sheet halfway covering the beautiful curve of her bottom. Charles started at her neck and ran a finger slowly down her spine, following along the cleft of her bottom and reaching down between her legs to tease the soft wetness.

"Mmmm..." Elsie purred as she began to stir at his caresses. Her bottom instinctively rising up off the bed as she accepted his touches. "Ohh Charles..ohhhh." She moaned softly, her eyes still shut tightly as she focused on the beautiful sensations he was giving her. Charles kissed along her upper back and neck, licking and sucking eagerly at the soft flesh. Elsie was panting heavily and felt near climax when Charles quickly stood from the bed and left her there, bottom up in the air, and whimpering softly.

"Oh, don't fret love. We have all night." Charles teased deeply as she watched him go to her wardrobe and open the door. He bent down and pulled a small basket from the bottom. "I believe this should help us with number three, darling." And he smirked happily as he brought the basket to the bed. Elsie pulled herself up, drawing the sheet up around her bosom. Charles playfully tugged it back down as he sat, raising his eyebrows at her as he spoke. "No time for shyness, love. Especially if we are to undertake your number three."

Elsie giggled and opened the basket. She pulled out two jars, and set them on the nightstand. One appeared to be honey, and the other jam perhaps. Strawberry, she thinks. Her face blushes over at the mere thought of what they would be doing with them. She reaches in again and pulls out two very long and thick pieces of ribbon. "Shall I?" She asks, giving Charles a naughty glance as she held the ribbons between her hands.

Charles' eyes widened in surprise. Surely she did not think she was going to tie him up. The paper specifically showed the female in submission. "I..I..well I..I don't think so, Elsie. I'm...I don't think...I'm not the type of man who would enjoy that." Charles stumbled over his words, half shocked and intrigued.

Elsie smiled at the sight and sound of her man all flustered. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled towards him, her full breasts swinging tantalizingly as she approached him and wrapped her arms around him, purring softly. "Oh, I think you are Charles Carson. I most definitely think you would enjoy every moment of it." At those words Charles was powerless against her. She laid him back against the pillows and slid his arms towards the wrought iron posts of the bed. She straddled his naked waist, pressing herself down firmly on his hardening length. "Easy now, love." She ordered softly. "We have plenty of time." And she winked as she tied the soft ribbons around his wrists, binding them both to the bedposts.

Charles felt extremely aroused and foolish at the same time. A man of his magnitude should never be out of control. He was always in charge, the leader. Though as he lay there, bound beneath his goddess and love, he knew who had always been in charge between the two. He had always, and would always bend to her every whim and command. If he was the leader of the downstairs staff, she was his Queen, and her reign was powerful. When he was adjusted properly she bent over him to retrieve the jars. He captured her nipple between his teeth and she let out a soft whimper. "Now, now, Mr. Carson." She scolded. "You will behave yourself and do as you're told." Charles became rock hard as he took his scolding like a good boy. Oh the things this woman could do to him, even after all these years. Elsie opened the jar of honey and dipped her finger inside. Keeping her eyes locked onto his, she pulled it out and placed it seductively in her mouth, sucking the sweetness from her finger. She placed it in the jar again and when she removed it, brought it to Charles lips. He suckled hard at her finger, his tongue wrapping around her digit and stroking it. Elsie shivered in response and smiled naughtily. When she pulled her finger from his mouth, she took a generous scoop of honey and slowly rubbed it across the hard pink of her nipples. Charles groaned deeply and thrust up underneath her. She leaned over him and his head shot up to capture the pretty peeks dangling before him.

"Gods Elsie! You're going to drive me crazy!" He growled impatiently as he tried to thrust up into her.

"That's the idea, Charles." She purred huskily as she slid down and straddled his thighs. She dipped her finger into the jar again and drizzled the honey across his solid chest. She quickly lapped it up. Her tongue teasing him as she felt his manhood twitching against her breasts. She moved lower and sat up again. She took his solid manhood in her hand and picking up the jar, slowly poured a light stream of honey along his length. Charles could not keep his eyes for her as she bent and took him into her mouth, humming her approval and moaning softly. His arms pulled at the restraints, trying hard to free himself to touch her. The metal bars of the headboard beat loudly against the wall. He didn't care. Her torture and teasing were too much. A sweet torture of the most beautiful kind.

"Ohhhh... Elsie.. Ohhh ..love.." Charles groaned as she worked up and down his shaft, sucking firmly as her tongue teased lightly against him. "Els...I can't..love...I'm going..." Elsie smiled happily against him as she worked him over even harder, sucking firmer as her hands cupped him firmly under his member and gently rubbed. Charles groaned loudly and deeply, a rumble she thought she could feel with her mouth. He burst forth and she slowly pulled back from him when he had finally stopped shaking. She smiled up at him, very pleased with herself to be able to pleasure him so much.

Charles smiled down at her and pulled against his binds. "Let me out, love. I need to feel you."

Elsie slid up his body and captured his mouth with hers, teasing his lips with gentle nibbles and bites. Charles continued to tug at his restraints in an effort to take her in his arms. She kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting and playing against each other, her hands holding his face and running through the thick silver of his hair. "I love you, Charles." She whispered against his ear as she undid the ties at his wrists.

When free, his hands went to her body, stroking and grasping hungrily at her naked flesh. "You are a wonder...and I am the luckiest man in the world. I always have been." Charles rolled them over until he was covering Elsie fully. Sliding his hands down her arms he drew them both up and over her head, holding them together with one hand as he nibbled at her ear and whispered. "Your turn, darling."

"That's quite alright, Charles. There's no need. I think we've mastered number three." Elsie spit out quickly as she pulled her arms back down from his grasp.

"Oh, but I think there is a need, my love. A great need." He smiled down at her and took her hands once again. "Now hush and enjoy."

Charles bound her hands as Elsie giggled. "Charles really, I feel silly."

"Ahhh, what's good for the goose dearest..." He said laughing, as he kissed his way down the length of her arm, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. Charles sat back on his knees and gazed down at her, his eyes shining brightly. "Now which flavor would enhance the already lovely taste of my beautiful housekeeper?"

"You are enjoying this far too much, Charles Edward Carson." Elsie teased him as she smiled up at him. She bent her knees and scooted up the bed, her arms loosely laying against the pillow. The gentle knot Charles tied already coming loose. Her dear man, she thought, always taking care of her so gently. She would play along. The always sensible Charles picking up the honey jar, not wanting to open the jam for fear of wasting the remainder. She giggled as she watched him, knowing exactly his reasoning for choosing the sticky gold nectar.

He pulled himself over her and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to love every minute of this. I'd say it was about time I'm able to assert my dominance over you for a change." Elsie was just about to give him a piece of her mind when his lip curled sexily and he softly pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her passionately and deeply, his tongue thrusting inside he mouth to claim her before moving down her neck and placing soft kisses along the valley between her full, round, breasts. He cupped each mound in his hand and toyed with her pretty pink nipples. When he had her sighing and writhing beneath him, he pulled back and reached for the jar again. He opened it and dipped two large fingers inside, Elsie imagined his fingers inside her in the same way. She could feel her center clenching at the mere thought of it. He scooped out a generous amount and rubbed his fingers around each nipple before dragging them down past her navel and to the top of her shortly shorn mound. Charles paused his movements, looking up at her. "And just when did you do this?" He questioned her, his eyes wide in shock and amusement.

Elsie blushed at his questioning, wondering when he would notice her newly trimmed area. "Do you like it, Charles? I...I saw..or rather read in a magazine..that ladies are now.."

Seeing she was a bit shy and embarrassed over her new gift to him, Charles quickly cut her off. "Oh, you have no idea how much." And he bent his head down to kiss her there, running his long tongue across her sensitive nub as he did so. Elsie gasped and pushed up against his mouth. He pulled away and made his way back up to her mouth. He dipped his honey covered fingers into her mouth before kissing her gently, he could taste the honey on her tongue. "I love you more than words can say, Elsie." And he gave her one final peck before lowering himself and taking a honey covered nipple into his mouth, he sucked firmly and bit down tenderly as she moaned softly, her hands unable to grasp him, her body instinctively pushing towards him.

"Mmm. Charles... Oh love..." She moaned and cried his name as he licked the honey from both peaks and traveled down the soft white skin of her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel before traveling even further down. When he finally reached her mound, he parted her warm and welcoming thighs, kissing his way down to her center. He brought his mouth against her, hungrily devouring her own honey like flavor. He couldn't stop from groaning deeply as he felt himself grow hard as he suckled her gently, his long tongue running down her slit and thrusting into her. He stroked firmly against the special spot just inside her and Elsie cried out his name loudly, thrusting against him sharply, her hips finding a rhythm to match his torturous tongue. "Charles! Oh noooo... Ohhh yesss.. Oh Charlie..."

He chuckled heartily against her as she cried out Charlie, something she rarely called him. As punishment, he nipped her gently before sucking roughly at her swollen nub. He thrust two fingers into her and sucked harder as he moved them inside her. Elsie shook and shuddered beneath him as she lost control. Charles felt her squeeze and tighten around his fingers and he quickly pulled himself up, needing to feel that sensation with another part of his body. He kneeled before Elsie and pulled her legs around his waist as he drove into her deeply. Elsie turned her head into the pillows biting down hard on her lip to contain her screams. She was completely under his control, and the power he held over her was shattering all her inhibitions and good sense. "Dammit, Charles! Yes! Oh please!"

Charles went mad when he heard the filthy word falling from his angels mouth. He had never heard her speak in such a way, and to be quite honest it had made him feel like he could spill himself that very second, just at her words. He could see Elsie was completely lost in the moment, her climax overtaking her as he prolonged it so torturously. He continued to thrust into her until he felt her clenching around his shaft once again. He gave several quick thrusts and found an earth shattering release to match hers. He fell over her, bracing himself on his elbows. Slipping from the ribbon, Elsie wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her bosom. Charles smiled happily against her as he felt her arms encircle him. "One to go, love." Elsie teased against an exhausted Charles' soft gray head...

_Here we go again ;). These two are insatiable! Just out of control! I don't know if they'll even be able to manage number one after all of that. Shall I have them give it a shot? You let me know... Love to you all! I appreciate your reviewing more than words can say. Mona xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry about the unforgivable lapse in updating. It seems my smut was broken. I just couldn't manage anything. This may even be rubbish, who knows?! I tried for you, my lovely friends and reviewers :) xoxo I hope it satisfies.. ;)  
_  
Elsie curled even deeper into Charles' embrace as she woke to his soft snore in her ear. She smiled as she realized how wrapped up in each they were. Their arms and legs were tangled together and their naked chests pressed together as closely as possible. She purred happily as she snuggled even deeper into him and kissed along his shoulder. "Mmm...Mr. Carson, I believe we need to be getting up. What time is it dearest?"

Charles moaned as he was awoken by Elsie's soft Scottish lilt. The gentle purring of her r's rolling through his body like an electric charge. "I could lay here and listen to your sweet voice all day." Charles whispered deeply against her ear. "You make the most beautiful sounds when you are sleepy." His kisses moved along her cheekbone. "I do love you so. You know that, don't you?" Charles asked very seriously, as he kissed her mouth tenderly. "You do know there is nothing as important to me in this world as you? That you are my everything. Your kindness, your heart, your grace. You make me a better man, Elsie Hughes." He pulled back to look into her eyes, caressing her cheek softly. "I know I have asked this many times before. You've always had your excuses, your reasons for not answering me as I prayed you would. However, we are older now, love. I think it's time." Charles slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small dark green velvet box. He could feel Elsie tense and her breathing quicken. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at her. Her soft dark curls lying across the crisp white pillow, her tear filled eyes staring up at him. "My darling Elsie, will you do me the honor of finally becoming my wife?"

Elsie looked up at the man above her. The man she had loved for nearly twenty years. The man she already considered her husband, whether they were bound by law and God, or not. Tears slid from her eyes as she whispered softly. "Yes, Charles. Yes, I want to be your wife." She slid her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She could feel his hot tears falling onto her cheeks. She took his face in her hands and softly brushed away his tears with her thumbs. "My man...Ohhh...my dearest man." She whispered sweet words of comfort and love as she kissed along his cheeks and eyes.

Charles felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. The one thing he had wanted more than anything in this world, was finally happening. It wouldn't have mattered if there were consequences or repercussions for his actions. He did not care. Elsie had always been more important to him than anything else. His job, financial security, even his loyalty to the family. Nothing compared to his deep love and connection to the woman before him. He kissed her slowly and deeply, hoping to convey the feelings in his heart and soul. "My wife." He softly rumbled against her lips.

"Yes love, your wife." Elsie whispered back as she nibbled gently at his lower lip. They gazed deeply into one another's tear filled eyes, so many words silently passing between them. Such a deep and honest connection radiating around them, enveloping them in a state of peaceful warmth and love. They kissed passionately and Charles slid his body over onto Elsie's. Her strong and lean legs instinctively wrapping around his broad thighs, cradling him to her. Their mouths never left one another's as their all consuming love for each other brought them to a whole other plane of pleasure and intimacy. Elsie could feel Charles solid length against her center, probing gently against her waiting warmth. He pressed into her so slowly, a divine feeling of fullness rolling through her body as he moved so steadily. Every movement was slow, gentle, a need to make this moment last. To never again have to part or hide their love. They were one, as solid and steadfast as the stone walls in which they lived. Their heartbeats, breaths, moans, all coming together in a perfectly orchestrated composition of their love. The gentle rolling of their lovemaking, a slow burn between them. They rose steadily together, ascending towards their sweet climax. Charles ground slowly against Elsie sensitive area as he slowly pushed in and out of her, his mouth still pressed firmly against her swollen lips, his tongue playing against hers. Charles pulled back as Elsie gasped loudly and began to shake beneath him. Her thighs quivering around his hips as he groaned loudly and felt his release wash over him. Their eyes locked onto one another's as they found this mutual release. Charles lowered his forehead down onto Elsie's and he kissed her lips. No words were needed now, they had shown each other the strength and depth of their love and devotion. Charles slid beside her and took her in his arms, laying her head on his chest. Elsie's fingers played in the soft silver curls next to her cheek as she let out a soft sigh against him. "I never want to leave this bed. Can we not just stay here forever?"

"I wish that too. Soon enough, my darling, we will have our very own bed. Much larger than this, and hopefully with very sturdy bedposts." He laughed deeply, as he teased her. "I do think I'd like to try that again."

"I think that's an entirely possible proposition, Mr. Carson." Elsie said cheekily as she continued to stroke along the soft patch of hair on his stomach.

"I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Carson." Charles said deeply, loving the the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Elsie smiled broadly and turned her lips against his chest, kissing him softly. "Mrs. Carson. I do think I could get used to that."

"I should hope so, since it will be your new name in just three short weeks." Charles stated plainly.

"Three weeks?" Elsie sat up quickly. "Charles..I ..I .. We.. How?"

"It's fine dearest." Charles sat up and propped himself against the headboard. "That's how long we will have to wait for the Banns to be read."

"I'm fully aware of how long the reading of the Banns takes!" Elsie snapped. "What I'd like to know is how we are going to survive? Charles, this is precisely why I've been saying no all these years. We need our positions. What will we do?"

"Elsie... Please. Please don't do this." She could see his face falling quickly and the crack in his usually strong and steady voice.

She placed both hands on his chest and leaned into him, her full, bare breasts, pushing against his chest. She kissed his lips gently before pulling back to look into his sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, Charles. I love you more than anything. None of it matters. I'll do whatever it takes to be your wife. Whatever it takes." She kissed him again, a promise of her love.

"We are staying on Elsie. We are both staying at Downton." Charles stated as she pulled her lips from his.

"But how, Charles. How do you know it will even be possible? Accepted?" Elsie questioned his certainty.

"They know... They all know." Charles spoke quietly.

"They know!" Elsie shrieked.

"Well, not everything obviously." Charles chuckled, his eyebrows raising suggestively. "They know I love you. They know I was...I am, willing to give up everything for you to be my wife."

"Oh Charles." She brushed her fingertips across his cheek.

Charles pulled her closer until she was lying flush along him. Her soft, silky, skin pressing against his. "Thankfully, that won't be necessary. They were actually quite shocked." Charles laughed deeply, his chest rumbling against her breasts. "All but Lady Mary. She claims to have known we were destined for each other all along."

"I'm surprised she's willing to share you." Elsie rolled her eyes, making it clearly known her feelings for Lady Mary would not be changing, approval or not.

Charles just smiled knowingly, not caring to discuss Lady Mary, or anyone else for that matter. He just wanted to enjoy the this moment with his beautiful Elsie. His hands stroked up and down the soft freckled skin of her arms and back. "Now if I remember correctly, there were three sheets of paper you handed me yesterday." Charles teased, as his hand went to his coat laying upon the nightstand. He withdrew the sheets and from his pocket and held them up over his head. Elsie slipped off him and into the crook of his arm giggling.

"Charles Carson! Don't tell me you've been carrying those around with you?" Elsie smiled brightly as she scolded him.

"I am a man who is always prepared, my darling." He answered truthfully. "Now lets see. We did this. Mmmm, we definitely did this last night." He said smirking, while he leafed through the papers. "I believe number one was in fact something we've done before. Hmmm. Lets see. Oh yes... We have done this before, if I'm not mistaken. The night Lady Mary was out with Charles Blake and the pigs?"

"We did. I found you in your pantry. Sipping your sherry and half asleep." Elsie answered quietly, her face blushing.

Charles turned to her, propping his head up with one arm and wrapping her securely in his other. "I remember you suggesting something highly improper about them."

"And I recall you looking me up and down like you were ready to pounce on me." Elsie smiled knowingly. "And pounce, you did."

"And you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Charles whispered seductively before bending to kiss along her chest.

"I did, Charles." Elsie purred softly as he kissed his way up her neck. "You were so strong, so in control."

"Do you like me in control?" Charles whispered deeply against her skin.

Uncomfortable with her true feelings and desires exposed, Elsie laughed and slipped from Charles' embrace, taking the sheet with her. She wrapped herself up and looked down at him, lying across the bed as naked as the day he was born. "I don't think we have time, love. Everyone will be up soon, and I really think we'll both have to wash up before going down. As much as I love the smell of you upon my skin.." Elsie blushed at her words and turned to grab her dressing gown off the chair.

"Elsie Hughes, are you embarrassed?" Charles asked, slightly amused, as he stood and walked over to her. "You like it when I'm in charge, don't you?" He said deeply as he grabbed the wrist of the hand holding up the sheet. They locked eyes and Elsie and was gone. He tugged the sheet from her body and pushed her backwards until her bottom was pressed firmly against the cool wall.

"Charles, don't be silly." Elsie said blushing, trying to remain composed as all rational thought began to leave her.

"You do." Charles stated firmly. "I can see it in your eyes, hear it in the quick panting of your breath." Charles reached down in between them and cupped her center. She was so wet for him, so ready. "I can feel it here."

Elsie sighed and whimpered as he kept her pinned against the wall, his hand toying with the sensitive nub at her center, as the other held her wrists above her head. "Charles?" She begged as he pressed his hard length against her hip.

"Say it, Elsie." He kissed her forcefully and Elsie curled one leg around his thigh. "Tell me you like it." He said forcefully, nipping at her neck. "Tell me you like me in control."

"Oh Charles...Yes... I do! You are! Please!" Elsie gasped and moaned into his hair.

That was the only invitation he needed. Charles grabbed her around her upper thighs and lifted them both, wrapping them around his waist. His hands clenched her firm bottom and kneaded it gently as he pushed inside her. He thrust into her hard and fast, pinning her high up against the door. He sucked roughly at the base of her neck and breasts as he drove into. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him claim her. The intense strength and masculinity radiating from him and driving her mad with lust and need. He was forceful, yet loving. Strong, yet gentle. She loved the feeling of him taking charge. He rarely tried to pull rank over her, but there was something so delightfully sexy about him when he was in control. He had such a powerful and formidable presence. Looking into his dark eyes was her undoing, she felt her climax overtake her and she shuddered wildly against him. He continued to pump into her as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out as wave after wave of pleasure went through her body. She whimpered against his shoulder and he groaned loudly. A deep growl escaping his chest as he released inside her. His thrusting slowed as he shuddered and began to drop her legs. She slid down his body and they held each other tightly. Elsie kissed along his chest. "You are quite the man, Charles Carson."

"And you, Elsie Hughes, are the only woman in the world for this man." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her tenderly...

_ I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter! Please let me know. Your reviews mean more to me than I can say, and each time I read one I'm sending you out a big hug :) Now it's back to 'Hold Back My Heart'! I do believe I have a wedding to plan :) Lots of love, Mona xoxo_


End file.
